Amaterasu (No Verse)
Summary Saiko is an Original Character created by Xeon9874. Saiko is the legendary, strongest and an most powerful character in this existence, she is goddess of miracle, formerly she as king of goddess, and it described as "Supreme Archetype", all other things that exist simply being facets of her, True Saiko is viewed as the most powerful of the Transcendent Goddess. She has a very amazing power that no one has ever heard. She is very good and always calm without ever being scared, always jokes, and laughs a lot, actively for protect for this entire of creation. Anything saying to her is "I've come to bargain to you" will being considered laughable. Even if somebody dares to resist her, everything is useless. She will defeat anyone who being evil due it will make her get angry and feeling bad something or that will change her mind sometimes. Not only that, she is also bored of life and death, though she still defends herself, also refusing to harm her whole existence and creativity. You see, no one including the evil god dared to fight her regardless of what it was like to be a little flame or an insect. She is in good mood as always. Swearing, or teasing her is also considered a wrong choice. She may have other name is Anna-Chan or Serena-Chan, and her true name is The Beyond One or The One Above All. Currently, she is helping some deities, gods and mostly good people for enjoying her moments, she really wanna visit some their verse to explore more. Powers & Stats Tier: High 3-A | At least 2-B | At least 2-A, Likely High 2-A | 1-B | At least High 1-B | 1-A | High 1-A Name: Saiko, Serena-Chan, Anna-Chan | The Beyond One, The One Above All, True Goddess Origin: Zeonverse Gender: Female Age: 25 Classification: Goddess of Miracle, True Beauty, True King, Cosmic Entity | Transcendent Goddess, Supreme Archetype, Guardian of the Entire Multiverse, The Absolute Miracle Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Invulnerability, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 5), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Soul Manipulation, Nature Manipulation, Invisibility, Transmutation (Can turn someone or object into a piece of cake or glass), Telepathy, Rainbow Manipulation, God Mode, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Resistance Removal, Power Bestowal, Portal Creation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Durability Negation, Genius Intelligence, Aura, Danmaku, Life-Force Manipulation, Death-Force Manipulation Afterimage Creation, Energy Manipulation , Petrification, Science Manipulation, Immortality Negation, Regeneration Negation (True-Godly), Astral Manipulation, Teleportation, Flight, Telekinesis, Magic, Attack Reflection, Reactive Evolution, Fundamental Forces Manipulation, Resurrection, Matter Manipulation (Up to sub-atomic level and macro-quantum level), Space-Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation, One Hit Kill, Negation, Non-Physical Interaction, Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), Precognition, Fate Manipulation, Healing | All the previous powers & abilities to a greater extend, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Divine Force Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level), Elemental Manipulation (Crystal, Ice, Grass, Hellfire, Neon, Ionic, Magnetism, Electricity, Water, Solar, Air), Cosmic Manipulation, Order Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Cosmic Awareness, Forcefield Creation, Non-Corporeal | All the previous powers & abilities to a greater extend, Nigh-Omniscience, Existential Plane Manipulation, Creation, Destruction, Plot Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation | Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Varies-Dergee) | Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Infinite-Dergee) | All the previous powers & abilities to a greater extend, Immortality (Types 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1) | All the previous powers & abilities to a greater extend, True Omnipresence, Ultimate Erasure, Meta Reality Warping, Meta Miracle Manipulation, Meta Immunity Bypassing, Meta Power Manipulation, Meta Power Negation, Meta Invulnerability, Boundary Manipulation, Absolute Restoration Attack Potency: High Universe Level (Can even possibly destroy infinite universe size just single thought with her 4th dimensional power) | At least Multiverse Level (Destroyed a transfinite amount of parallel universes while no gods or human in this existence can't even describe) | At least Multiverse Level+ (Casually instant destroyed infinite universes just one thought. Infinitely superior to vast amounts of 2-A beings capable of destroying and creating infinite universes), Likely High Multiverse Level+ (Transcends all of time in past, present and future itself and exists beyond the entire of infinite universes. Infinitely superior to vast amounts of High 2-A beings capable of controlling High 2-A space) | Hyperverse Level (Become the embodiment of entire multiverse, which has been start confirmed to have at least transfinite amount of dimensions) | At least High Hyperverse Level (She was stated to be an infinite dimensional being. Should be vastly superior than before by infinite amount and at least possibly transcendent an infinite dimensional being and space and structure) | Outerverse Level (It has transcended all concepts of space and time, exist outside all of reality. Infinitely transcends the infinite hierarchy of 1-A beings, these who beyond all concepts of space and time itself. Vastly transcends the El Elyon and Alaya, both who has infinite amount of 1-A gods that overlapping each other in power and even the weakest of them already transcends all concepts, beyond all concepts of space and time and the El Elyon and Alaya completely transcends all of them. Infinitely transcend the Solarverse, which is an Outerversal Structure that exists far beyond dimensional space) | High Outerverse Level (Boundlessly above absolutely everything. It has infinitely transcended all physical, conceptual, metaphysical and logical and should possible infinitely transcends infinity beyond everything by an unknowable amount. She view all of existence and stories just as fiction. Saiko Infinitely beyond the Celestial God, the one who transcends all concepts of space and time, exists outside all of reality and transcend human existence. Everything in all of creation are just part of Saiko's mind. She was started there are some things she does not know, but it still unknown) Speed: Massively FTL+ (60 Novemdecillion times xFTL) | At least Massively FTL+ (250 Vigintillion times xFTL at her heavily suppressed speed. Later at her 100% of max speed is 80 Novemvigintillion times xFTL), possibly Infinite Speed (Capable moving anytime even time got stopped and able to outrun concept of time itself, can travel anywhere instantly, even infinite distance), Nigh Omnipresent attack speed on a 4 dimensional scale | Immeasurable (The speed who can free fly through space and time and transcends it all. Able speedblitz 50 fodder Multiversal beings, these capable travel this speed. Kept up 45 fodder 5th Dimensional beings, these capable travel this speed, without any difficult whatsoever), Nigh Omnipresent attack speed on a 5 dimensional scale | Immeasurable, Omnipresent attack speed on a varies dimensional scale, Omnipresent within the entire multiverse | At least Immeasurable, Omnipresent attack speed on a infinite dimensional scale, Omnipresent within the entire multiverse | Irrelevant, Omnipresent attack speed | Omnipresent (Is one with all of existence), Irrelevant otherwise (If no longer with all of existence) Lifting Strength: Infinite | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | At least Immeasurable | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Universal | At least Multiversal | At least Multiversal+, Likely High Multiversal+ | Hyperversal | At least High Hyperversal | Outerversal | High Outerversal Durability: High Universe Level (Regeneration, Resurrection, Immortality makes her very difficult to kill) | At least Multiverse Level | At least Multiverse Level+, Likely High Multiverse Level+ | Hyperverse Level | At least High Hyperverse Level | Outerverse Level | High Outerverse Level Stamina: Godlike to Godly | Virtually Inexhaustible to Virtually Limitless | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Range: Universal (Infinite Range), Universal via Teleportation (Infinite Distance) | At least Multiversal | At least Multiversal+, Likely High Multiversal+ | Hyperversal | At least High Hyperversal | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Supergenius (She was study absolutely everything and extremely brilliant by herself, knowing nearly all languages. Capable smarter than all supercomputers, vastly knowledge on aliens, cosmic entities and the multiverse, she can predict in the future and events with 100% very accurately. Knows what her opponents will think and do before they do it) | Nigh-Omniscient (Was started she has completely knows nearly everything within this entire multiverse) | Nigh-Omniscient (The same as before and claimed to know everything but she was started there are some things she does not know) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Void Manipulation:' The most powerful move ever she had. It capable to erase someone or object, erasing the concept of death, damaging abstract, non-corporeal, nonexistent, intangibility, conceptual entities or beings. It capable to erase Solar God, who has High-Godly with High 1-B structure destruction, meaning it ignores any dimensional levels. *'God Mode:' With this ability, she will enter a state called God Mode, which allow multiplied her power by infinite amount and giving her extreme reistance to the following: Conceptual Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Toon Force, Power Nullification, Physics Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Curse Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Logic Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Battle Field Removal, Gravity Manipulation and Possession (The multiplied power does not apply for her 1-A and High 1-A key) Key: Base | Post-Time Skip | Holy Form | Guardian Form | Ultimate Form | Full Potential | True Self/True Saiko Note: *I do not own the image, credits goes to original creator Respect Threads Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3 Category:Immortals Category:Gods